Curhatan John Watson
by nakashima eru
Summary: "Oh My God, apa-apaan ini!"/"Tenang, John. Itu hanya untuk sebuah penelitian."
1. Chapter 1

**Curhatan John Watson**

 _by Nakashima Eru_

 **Sherlock BBC** ©Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis

 **Sherlock Holmes** © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

 **Rate T**

 **Friendship**

 **Drabbles**

 **.**

.

.

Aku memang menderita trauma. Kakiku memang cedera. Dan kedua hal itu disebabkan oleh tugasku di Afghanistan sebagai seorang dokter tentara. Tapi, apakah kedua hal tersebut mampu meluluhkan hati seorang teman sekamar yang mengaku berprofesi sebagai satu-satunya detektif konsultan di seluruh dunia ini? Tentu tidak. Dia hanya mengandalkan logika dan rasional dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada istilah 'perasaan' dalam kamusnya, yang dia sendiri berkata bahwa hal itu hanyalah ' _human error'_. Namun, entah kenapa, aku tidak pernah kesal (dengan artian yang sebenarnya) atas perlakuannya terhadapku.

Seperti pagi ini. Tepat pukul 08.00 Mrs. Hudson menyiapkan sarapan. Aku masih di tengah pekerjaan berganti pakaian dari handuk setelah mandi saat induk semang setia kami tersebut menjerit dengan volume melengking. Aku pun keluar kamar dengan kondisi yang acak-acakan.

"Oh My God, apa-apaan ini?!" aku, yang notabene sang penghuni flat bahkan tidak tahu kalau di meja makan, ya, di meja makan kami, ada potongan-potongan tubuh manusia yang terlihat masih segar.

"Tenang, John. Itu hanya untuk sebuah penelitian. Aku baru mendapat objek sempurna itu tadi malam dari Molly." Sherlock keluar dari kamarnya masih mengenakan piyama tidur.

"Oh, Sherlockku yang lucu, seharusnya kau tidak mengadakan penelitian mayat di dalam flatmu yang mungil ini." Timpal Mrs. Hudson.

"John tidak pernah protes mengenai hal ini, jadi aku merasa berhak menggunakan flat ini sebagai laboratorium pribadi."

"Oh, John apa kau merasa tidak terganggu? Apa kau juga suka bermain mayat?" Mrs. Hudson menatapku dengan khawatir.

"Tentu saja aku tidak begitu. Asalkan dia mau membereskan semua dan mengembalikan mayatnya kepada Molly, kurasa itu tidak masalah. Dia melakukannya demi ilmu pengetahuan."

"Ok, John, untuk mengawali sarapan kita, kau bersihkan potongan mayat itu, masukkan saja ke dalam kulkas agar tetap segar saat kuteliti nanti." Sherlock pun menggeloyor ke kamar mandi.

"Sherlock, maksudku tidak keberatan bukan untuk tugas menggotong potongan tubuh manusia ke kulkas—"

"Pindahkan saja John, atau kau mau seorang wanita tua terus-terusan membawa nampan berisi makanan kita di pagi secerah ini?"

Tanpa berkomentar lagi aku pun memindah potongan-potongan tubuh manusia itu ke dalam kulkas karena saat kulirik Mrs. Hudson, ia kelihatan semakin pucat.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Semoga bisa berlanjut. Ehehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

Pernah suatu saat John berpikiran apakah sebenarnya posisinya di sisi Sherlock adalah sebagai seorang 'pesuruh' dan bukan seorang teman se-flat.

Ia ingat betul ketika malam pertama ia tinggal bersama Sherlock, ketika itu ia berada di sisi lain London dan Sherlock terus-terusan mengirim pesan untuknya agar cepat pulang dengan alasan sangat membutuhkannya. Namun, hal penting yang menunggunya adalah 'Sherlock menginginkan ia mengirimkan sms ke hanphone seorang korban pembunuhan karena ia sendiri terlalu malas untuk bergerak dari sofanya!'.

Lalu, satu minggu setelah ia tinggal bersama Sherlock, ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kondisi flatnya yang super berantakan ketika Sherlock memaksanya untuk mengubah desain interior flatnya tersebut. Alhasil, karena John yang mengaturnya maka kondisi flatnya sekarang terlihat lebih baik. Namun, tidak lebih dari lima belas menit John menikmati hasil kerja kerasnya itu Sherlock langsung memaksa John kedua kalinya untuk mengembalikan desain interior flat seperti semula.

"Bloody Hell, kau!" John memang sempat mengumpat waktu itu. Tapi yah, ia nurut juga. 

Hal yang serupa banyak terjadi. Apalagi masalah belanja. Sherlock paling sering minta tolong John 'nitip' dibelikan barang yang amat bermacam-macam. Mulai dari yang paling mudah didapat sampai yang paling sulit. Mulai dari yang dapat dibeli di toko depan 221B Baker Street, sampai yang hanya bisa dibeli di perbatasan Irlandia.

Yah, begitulah John, hampir setiap sore ia mengurut dahi di samping jendela akibat ulah Sherlock, tapi di sisi lain ia menikmatinya.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Fict akan berusaha di-update secara sporadic ;"))


End file.
